Fae
(This is currently under work, and will be expanded when Sounest has more time to do better research) History It is widely accepted that most fae are the survivors of the old gods of Ireland, the ones who survived the wars and persecutions. Many of the fae retreated into their own Realms, worlds crafted solely by magic, shadows attached to other planes that could sometimes be glimpsed through shadows and reflections. Faes live in highly structured courts, with rigid hierarchies that dictate power. Most of these Courts are filled with political intrigue, and alliances are formed and broken on whims. Because of this, many Fae are very good at creating or attracting mischief, while maintaining severe trust issues. Fae often see themselves as being above humans, fairies, and other creatures, and look down on half-breeds that carry fae blood; children of fae and other-race beings are looked at as embarrassments or abominations to the Fae Courts. Characteristics Age & Aging : Fae are one of the creatures considered to be "Ageless", but not immortal. Many Fae will age or age slowly to where their physical appearance looks to be between the ages of 20-40. Some bloodlines may continue to age slowly over time, with the amount of aging dependant on energy/magic used. The life and aging of one fae can vary wildly compared to another. : The lifespan of an individual is dependant on the bloodline, and how long time is spent within the Fae Realm. Tempests families, for example, age like normal humans until about age 20 before the aging process slows dramatically. They are not known to exceed the age of 250 years old; many die younger due to a turbulant lifestyle. Tetezarines on the other hand age slowly throughout their entire lives, but are able to live 1,000 years or more. Height : Females average between 5' and 5'5", males average between 5'2" and 5'7" (conversions needed). Weight : Females average between 85-100lbs, males average between 100-135 lbs (conversions needed). Diet : Fae are omnivours, although similar to humans some individuals may have allergies to specific foods or drinks. : All fae have a deep love of honey, and in some cultures where the Fae are seen as protectors by humans, honey is left out as an offering. Other offerings include fresh bread, cream, butter, and/or blood. Language : The fae speak are able to learn a variety of languages, including a few dialects of the human languages and some demonic or drow, and almost all learn Common early on to help promote communication with other beings. However, among the fae culture there are both''' High Fae''' and''' Low Fae''' dialects; both are common in many ways to the spoken Irish language that humans use. : All fae know both dialects of the language. Which language spoken by an individual is dependant upon the social standing of that individual. Only those regarded as Nobility or Elite within the Fae, such as Maeb or the Morrigan, are allowed to speak in High Fae. All others use the 'Low Fae' dialect to respond. : OOC: You can depict when someone is speaking in either dialect of Fae by using Italics. Until a working translator can be created, you are welcome to use Google Translate to roughly use Irish in place of Fae. Reproduction : Fae reproduce sexually like most mammals, and are able to reproduce with humans and other humanoids outside of their own species. Half-fae frequently inherit weaknesses of both parents. Magic & Allergies : All fae have an affinity to magic, with many having a strong alignment to one particular element. Because of this, many anti-magic fields, collars, and magics can be seriously harmful to fae. Because of the wild nature of fae magic, many spells or illusions cast on fae (but not cast by the fae itself) tend to go wrong or are warped to not have the same effect as the intent of the spell. : Fae have a severe allergy to iron and iron alloys, such as steel. Physical contact with iron against a fae's skin may burn, and inhibit any ability to perform magic. This is similar in the way that Silver is harmful to werewolves. Subclasses There are many different kinds of fae, who range widely in appearance. They may appear to be more like faries, humans, or demons, depending on the particulars of their bloodlines. The following can be researched for more detailed descriptions: #Changelings #Banshees #Brownies #Will O' the Wisp #Spriggan #Kelpies #Selkies #Shuck #leprechaun Suggested Reading *''Of Blood and Honey'' Stina Leicht *''The Queen's Bastard, C. R. Murphy *''Cast in Courtlight, Michelle Sagara *''The Raid'', Randy Lee Eickhoff *''Ombria in Shadow'', Patricia McKillip *''Winter Rose '', Patricia McKillip (more may be added later) Category:Races